


La Vue

by coauteurs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, more characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coauteurs/pseuds/coauteurs
Summary: Rhiannon has a power that both Overwatch and Talon want. All Rhiannon wants is to be with the woman she loves, even if it means going through hell and doing things she knows she'll regret. Widowmaker is unable to feel, but she can fix that. no matter how many times she has to try.





	1. Bust

“I am extremely glad you have finally decided to come to Gibraltar! Well, we all are really!” Tracer turned around and smiled very modestly. A very sincere smile. “Gosh, you've been dodging Commander Morrison's invitations for…” Tracer blew a raspberry while she counted in her head. ‘... Well let's just say, we were running out of stamps.” - “Stamps? When was the last time anyone actually sent a letter?” Tracer laughed hard. “You know what I mean though, yeah!?” Tracer slowed her walk as her demeanor turn grim. “We were worried you… uh… that you decided to use your talents… somewhere else.” Tracer stopped in front of the hangar doors. She turned around once again. “A lot of us want to talk to you, I…” She paused. “... I really want to talk to you, Rhiannon.”

 

Rhiannon slouched ever so slightly when she saw how Tracer’s happy, excited vibe seemed to dampen. She put her hands in her jean pockets. “We could talk now, before we board. If you'd like?” Tracer smiled but shook her head. “We will have plenty of time to chat on our 8 hour flight.” Rhiannon chuckled. “ I knew you were gonna say that.” She winked. “Had to see if the outcome would change though, it's rare that it does.” Tracer raised her eyebrows. “Is that right? Hahaha!” She pushed open the double doors. The sound of the ship’s engines became noticeable.

 

“Come on then! Let's get going!” Tracer yelled over the engines. She blinked twice and was already on the ramp into the ship. She waved for Rhiannon to hurry. Rhiannon smiled. “Yeah okay, telling me to hurry like she's not the queen of the timestream.” Rhiannon walked up to the ramp and climbed aboard. Tracer pounded on the bay doors to signal the pilot to close her up and take off. Rhiannon found an empty chair and buckled herself in. Tracer sat down next to her and did the same thing.

 

“Once we get to a good altitude and steady out, we can unbuckle if you'd like.” - “ Oh sweet! Good!” Rhiannon held onto her straps and looked around the hull. It was mostly empty. A few boxes here and there. Rhiannon wondered if this ship had seen action. She wondered at some point, if this ship held soldiers or weapons. Probably both.

 

The ship’s shaking didn't stop for about 45 minutes after take off. Once the ship stabilized, the pilot radioed that they could unfasten their seatbelts. Tracer unbelted at the speed of light and began stretching obnoxiously. Rhiannon laughed at her noises. As soon as Tracer got all her kinks out, she placed her hands on her hips. “So! Fancy a game of cards!?” Rhiannon cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. “Oh? You are serious…”

 

Using one of the boxes as a table, the both of them scooched chairs, filled some cups with water, and opened a box of ammunition and spilled out all over the 'table’. Tracer let Rhiannon distribute the cards while she sorted the ammunition into two piles. “You know how to play?” - “I shouldn't be proud of it, but gambling has gotten me outta lot jams.” Tracer smiled and picked up her cards. “ Let's start then!” She said smugly.

 

An hour and a half had passed and by looking at the piles, Rhiannon was running low on ammunition. Tracer finished her cup of water and sat it upside down like it was a shot glass. She wiped her mouth with her arm. “I'm envious that you've traveled to so many places!” Rhiannon picked up another card to add to her hand. “What do you mean!? You work for Overwatch! You get to travel too!” Tracer looked at her hand and was satisfied. “Yeah, but it's usually for a mission and I don't really get a chance to sightsee. When I do, it's usually because we stopped by a base and I've already explored the town there!” She huffed. Rhiannon picked up another card and chuckled. She laid her hand down face up. “Bust! Again! Hahaha!” Tracer clicked her tongue and squinted her eyes. “Okay, I'm sorry, I don't want to change the mood but I gotta ask.” Rhiannon pushed the lost winnings to Tracer's pile. “Go ahead, I've been waiting. Don't feel bad about it.” - “ol’right… You are able to see things happen, before they happen? Yeah?” Rhiannon leaned back in her chair. “Sometimes. Most of the time.” - “Why am I winning then!?” She scoffed. Rhiannon smirked. “So this WAS a test!” - “Nooo! No no! Okay yeah a lil! To be honest, I'm underwhelmed.” - “Okay okay. Here, deal the cards.” Tracer cleared the table for a new round. She quickly passed out two cards each, then swooped her cards up and looked them over. Rhiannon didn't even touch hers. Tracer put her hand on the pile but didn't pick one up. She was thinking hard about it. “I would stop with 16. You will bust and I'll win.” Tracer flicked her eyes at Rhiannon. She knew she was probably right but this was a test after all. Tracer picked up the top card slowly and lifted it to her eyes. She looked at Rhiannon. “What was the card that lost me the game?” Rhiannon laughed. “It was an 8. You have 24 in your hand. I only had 4.” She said as she flipped over two 2 cards. “Incredible!” She flipped her cards over that totalled to 24. “How do you do it!? I didn't see anything happen to you!” - “It's like a thought or like…” Rhiannon was drawing a blank. “ Deja vu?” Tracer offered. Rhiannon snapped her fingers. “Exactly. It's like I see the beginning of a memory I've already lived through, but it hasn't happened yet! And it just happens.” - “No side effects?” Tracer questioned. Rhiannon thought about the question. “Well… sometimes, when I see something intense or a lot of something, I zone out. I really have no control of what I see or what happens. But it happens enough where nothing is a surprise any more. “ She laughed and absently shuffled the cards. “I've gotten used to it. Sometimes I leave things as they are supposed to happen…” Rhiannon stopped shuffling and Tracer nodded. “ I understand.” Tracer fiddled with her hands. “I do have another question. One I'm very eager to know.” Tracer scooched her chair closer. Her knee started to bounce with anticipation. “When did your sight first start?! What happened!? I mean I've heard a theory, a really good one that I think would help me and I just got to know! I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy! But- Rhiannon?” Rhiannon hadn't blinked or moved for about two minutes now. Tracer stood up slowly and waved her hand in front of Rhiannon. As soon as she did Rhiannon perked up. “TRACER BRACE YOURSELF!” Tracer flinched at her sudden outburst. “...wait what?” Rhiannon shot up from her chair and tackled Tracer to the ground. 

 

As soon as they hit the ground, the ship jolted and shook violently. The pilot's voice rang overhead. “Ship has lost an engine! We need to perform an emergency landing! Please buckle in immediately!” Rhiannon pushed off some of the ship's cargo that landed on them and got off of Tracer. “You need to get in there and tell the pilot not to land!” Tracer got up. “Not too!?” - “Trust me! We need to stay up as long as possible! The engine will hold! But he needs to know, otherwise-” the ship's engine blew again and shifted the ship, causing everything and everyone sliding to the right. “Tracer go!”

 

Tracer zoomed to the cockpit. “Guys! Don't do the emergency landing!” The copilot craned his neck. “Agent Oxton are you insane!? The ship is losing altitude! We can land this thing no problem as long as the engine doesn't take a shit again.” The pilot continued to bring the ship down. “Guys don't! Rhiannon said not too! We should listen! She-” -”Agent! Enough! Buckle in or you will be the only casualty! Is that clear?” Tracer bit her lip. The ship was lining up to land in a grass field before the sea. “I'm sorry! You can't land this!” Tracer grabbed the copilot's controls and lifted them up. “What are you doing!?” Shouted the copilot. He tried to get his controls back but Tracer forced her body in between the controls and the copilot. “The ship will make it to the island you have to-” The pilot elbowed Tracer on the side of the head and knocked her out cold. The copilot caught her before she fell and held her in his lap. “Captain!?” - “I'm sorry, and I'll take whatever hell she will give me but we can't go over the sea like this. She may be willing to attempt a suicide mission. But we can't teleport through time like she can. We have to be more careful.” The copilot let the pilot finish the emergency landing.

 

It was rough but the ship safely landed in the field a good distance from the sea side cliff. Rhiannon bolted up from where the ship tossed her. She ran to one of the side windows. “No no no no.” She ran towards the cockpit but ran into the pilots. “Where is Tracer!?” The pilot grabbed a tool box, but it was the copilot that answered her. “She's resting in the cockpit.” Rhiannon scowled at the both of them. She pushed past the two men and ran to get Tracer. “Don't leave the ship!” The pilots chuckled. “How does she expect us to get out of this jam without working on the ship.” - “ I radioed base, they will be sending a team out but let's see if we can get her going before then.” - “Roger Roger.”

 

Rhiannon made it to the cockpit and saw Tracer slouched in the seat. “Tracer I'm so sorry! I thought they'd listen!” She took Tracer's head in her hands to inspect the damage. She was out cold. “Tracer I don't know if you can hear me but we are not safe here. They are going to kill everyone. I told the two pilots to stay but I already seen them head out to fix the engine.” She paused to breathe. “I'm going to hide you. When you wake up you need to tell the base I headed for town. I don't know the name, but the town is full of blue buildings. I seen it. That's where I'll be.” She picked up Tracer and dragged her to a footlocker off to the side. “Really nice blue buildings, very beautiful! You'll love to sight see there!” She pushed Tracer inside. “God I hope you are listening.” She looked at Tracer one last time before shutting the locker door.

 

The pilot inspected the blown engine. He whistled. “Man what a mess!” He called down to the copilot who held the ladder. “What do you think? Should we just wait for the team? I don't even know where to start.” The copilot shrugged. “ Do you know what caused it. We did a check before take off.” - “Yeah I know. Unless you were slacking!” The copilot scoffed. “You are the one who checked that engine. We can pull out the inspection sheet. I know it has your initials.” The pilot laughed. “No no no need. Let's see…” He leaned in to look at what was left of the metal. He fingered a hole, which he thought was from a rivet, but the placement was not right. He pulled the rest of the panel down and stuck his hands inside. When he did, he heard a rattle. He took one more step up on the ladder to have better leverage. He slid his hand in further. Something rolled when he touched it and it fell through a crack and landed in the grass. “Hey Bernardo, get that. Something fell in the grass by your feet.” - “Roger Roger.” The copilot bent down to pick up the object. “Holy shit Captain, it's a bullet!” He held the bullet up so the captain could see. “Would you look at-” A thunderous cracked echoed around the sunny plain. A hole formed in the center of the copilot's forehead. A trickle of dark blood trailed down his face. The pilot dropped down from the ladder right as the copilot crumbled to the ground. “Bernardo!” The pilot slid down on his knees and picked up his partner's head. “What the hell!?” A shadow covered the pilot and he turned his head. He was face to face with the barrel of a rather large shotgun.

 

Rhiannon ran to warn the pilots outside when she felt the boom of a powerful weapon vibrate her heart. She ran to the side of the bay doors to listen. She heard footsteps approaching. She knew who they were and what they wanted. She crouched behind the box that they used to play cards on and held her breath. Two sets of footsteps echoed around the ship. “It's highly unlikely there are no other Overwatch agents aboard. Scan the area.” A rough deep voice demanded. 'crap!’ Rhiannon thought. She saw them discover Tracer's heat signature and off her easily. She kicked the box and it tumbled a bit. The two who entered instantly turned to look. “Oh man you two look intimidating!” The one dressed in black with the shotguns and a white mask pointed his guns at Rhiannon. “Wait! She is the target!” Said the taller woman who held a large rifle. “Yup! Can't hurt me!” The man chuckled. “Can't kill you is all.” Under her breath Rhiannon retorted. “I knew you were going to say that.” Rhiannon slipped through the bay doors quickly and sprinted towards the treeline. Both attackers chased after her. 

 

The tall woman shot a grapple hook from her arm at Rhiannon. She dodged it easily without turning to look. “Quoi!?” The dark man ran past his stumped partner. “Let me handle this.” His body dissolved into smoke and shot towards Rhiannon.

 

By now she had made it to the trees and was looking for her next move. She was looking for a clearing that looked familiar. Her eyes scanned the area. “Perfect!” She ran past an old downed tree and hopped over it. She continued to sprint towards her destination. One that would prevent the ominous smoke that she seen chase her down and grab her by the ankles. She ran to a clearing that opened up to a beautiful lake. She caught her foot in a hole and tripped so fast she didn't have time to put her hands out. She slammed her chin on the ground. “Arrrrrg! I seen that and still I fell for it!” She scrambled up and ran straight for the dock that jutted out into the lake that she dived head first into it. 

 

The smoke appeared out of the trees a few moments later and formed back into the man in the mask. He stood at the end of the dock. Rhiannon was holding onto one of the pillars of the dock under the water. Through the water’s ripples, she could see his shadow. She held all her air in to make sure no bubbles would show.

 

“You lost ‘er.” Reaper clenched his fist and turned around to face Widowmaker who finally caught up. “Yeah, well you missed her!” Widowmaker cracked her neck. “Looks like our reports were correct. That girl can see the future.” - “This is going to make things harder.” Widowmaker shrugged. “Pour toi, peut-être” Reaper ignored Widowmaker's comment and looked out across the lake. There on the other side was a town. Most of the buildings there were painted a bright blue. Reaper covered the sun from his eyes. “ She could be headed there. In the safety of the town.” - “Or she could be hiding out in the forest, waiting to return to the ship. What do you think?” Reaper tapped his foot in thought. He heard some of the wood from the old dock hit the water and chose to walk back to shore. “You will scope out the town. She’ll probably be looking to get in contact with Gibraltar. You'll have an easier time moving around there than I will. I'll stick close by to the ship. I have a feeling a call has already been sent out about the landing. Overwatch protocol. So I'll stick to the treeline. Make sure our girl gets a proper welcome if she comes back.” Widowmaker nodded once and left. Reaper cloaked himself with his mist and disappeared quietly.

 

Rhiannon had quietly lifted her head out of the water and listened to the man walk to the shore. She caught the gist of what they discussed. She hugged the pier and contemplated her next movements. An image flashed through her mind. She saw a figure in blue walk up to her and extend her hand and she took it. The image was oddly blurry. But she saw what looked to be the Overwatch emblem on the figure. She could also see buildings. That meant she was headed to the town. She hoped that Tracer would wake up soon and that help was close by. She swam to the shore, opposite of the woman with the rifle.


	2. Blue Bird

“Morrison here. We no longer have contact with Tracer's team. What's your ETA to the last known transmission, Pharah?” The Commander walked over to a holomap of the coastline. He placed his hands on the edge of the table. “ETA 20 minutes till I hit coastline sir.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Please expedite, the ship will be harder to spot  night” He grumbled into the mic. After a pause Pharah responded. “Copy.” The commander pressed the radio button again in an attempt to reach the downed ship. “Captain come in, do you copy!?”- “You need to have faith in Tracer and her team, Jack.” Morrison stood up straight and turned to his old friend. “ It's not that I don't trust her abilities, Ana. It's this girl.” Ana gave a stack of files to Jack, who took them with a frown. “The girl who you wanted a chance to speak to remember? And she has finally decided to come on her volition, to speak to you.” - “Yes yes I know.” He waived his hands in frustration. “ It's not so much the girl herself I'm worried about but what she could mean for this organization, and for others…” Ana put her hand on Jack's shoulder. “Pharah will find them and bring them here. Finish those reports, they will be here sooner than you think.” Jack rolled his eyes. Ana stepped down the stairs from the platform he was standing on. He flipped open one of the files and groaned.

  
  
  


Widowmaker chose to survey the town square from inside one of the taller buildings in the area. The sun was going down, but the roof tops were still too easy to be spotted from. “Où es-tu?” She spoke quietly to herself. She used her recon helmet to search for anyone trying to look like they were hiding. Widowmaker wondered about the girl. How good are her efforts to capture her if she could see the future? She would know her moves before she could execute them. In theory. She didn't know the extent of this woman's power and from the looks of her mission dossier, neither did Talon. It was getting dark now and the streets were still crowded with people. “Such a lively town.”

 

“Wow such a lively town!” Rhiannon walked around the market. She had been trying to follow people wearing the color blue from her vision to see if they were actually Overwatch affiliated. In all honesty, she really didn't know what she was doing. She wanted to go back to the ship but that psychopath would be hiding, waiting for her to do that. Rhiannon didn't have a watch, but she knew it was getting late in the evening. She leaned her back on the closest wall. She scanned the area in search of the woman. She wanted to make sure to stay out of her way. The more she scanned the more overwhelmed she became. There were a lot of people. Sometimes she would see a tall thin woman and panic, only to realize it wasn't her. “I need to calm down. Breathe.” Her sight showed her someone was going to come up to her to talk. She turned to the side and spooked the guy. “What are you gonna ask me?” The man laughed. “It's like you knew what I was thinking! Haha!” Rhiannon gave the area a quick glance. “Straight to the point huh! Look, we are getting ready for the festival parade and we just need people to fill our float. You know, make it look like a party! Would you be interested?” Rhiannon laughed at the situation. She shook her head and went back to looking for the blue figure from her vision. “Sorry, sounds like a blast but no thank you.” - “You sure? It'll be a lot of fun. We have these dancers with these amazing costumes!” He pointed to the float in question. Rhiannon looked over and saw some of the dancers sitting idly by. They were dressed as exotic birds. Exotic blue birds. Rhiannon gasped. 

 

Widowmaker walked across a vacant balcony and rested her hip on the cement railing. She was watching the festivities and getting restless. There were so many people, so many easy head shots. She heard people talking underneath her, so she looked over. A man placed a wine decanter on an end table. “What a charming party.”  She whispered. She leaned over the railing and snaked her grapple hook down to latch onto the wine bottle. She pulled it up and gabbed the bottle. Her comm started to buzz. She pressed her finger to her ear. “Go.” Reaper's harsh voice spoke. “No luck of the girl coming back. But the Overwatch recovery team showed up.” He huffed then continued. “An old ghost from my past...” Widowmaker was reading the wine lable. “Aw how sweet Gabriel, did you two catch up?” Reaper chuckled. “No, but you’d be happy to hear you missed an old friend as well.” - “Oh? I have no friends.” 

 

Reaper was completely invisible in the trees at night. Off in the distance, Tracer was explaining something to Fareeha using her arms in a very animated way. Probably explaining the ship crash. Reaper chuckled. The girl lead us away from Tracer, what a hero. Reaper continued. “Not even annoying British ones?” He knew Widowmaker would be rolling her eyes and it made him smirk. “Well well, how rude of me. I will be sure to make up for it next time I see her.” Reaper walked the edge of the forest, keeping his eyes on the Overwatch agents. “That might be sooner than you expect. Pharah and Tracer just took off towards the town. Have you found the girl yet!?” 

 

Widowmaker poured the wine in a glass, that she also took from the party below. “I am working on it. There seems to be a town festival going on tonight.” She sipped the wine and licked her lips after. “Pal mal” She leaned her elbows on the balcony and watched the festival parade roll by. “You better find her before they show up! Otherwise we might lose the target. I don't want to go back to base without her!” Widowmaker sighed. “Copy that. I…” Widowmaker stopped slouching and pulled her scope out. She zoomed in on a large float where people were dressed as tropical birds and were pulling people from the crowd onto the float to dance. But that's not what stood out. One person wasn't dancing. She was going up to the dancers and trying to talk to them. “Widowmaker come in, you cut out? Are you there?” Widowmaker stared at the back of the girls head with her scope. Suddenly the girl turned around and stared right at Widowmaker, wided eyed. She mouthed ‘oh shit’ and then took off. “FOUND HER REAPER! I am going after her! Bring the ship, I will have her.” She jumped over the balcony and landed on the street. Her recon helmet engaged over her eyes and marked the girl as she ran.

 

“CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap!” Rhiannon ran out of the crowd that had gathered around the parade route. She knew where to run next. She had seen food stalls in a vision she recently had and in that vision she didn't get caught by her pursuer. So she ran to the bright food area with the dangerous woman following close behind. Rhiannon ran to a bunch of kids that were playing with fireworks and knelt down to speak to them. “Hey kids wanna play a game!?” They all smiled. “Yeah!”

 

Widowmaker pushed people out of her way, she was not going to lose her this time. She was marked after all. She could see the Target's signature and was striding over to her. Suddenly something attached to her legs. A trap!? Widowmaker looked down and saw a small child holding on to her. “Don't go,mommy! Don't go!” - “Get away!” She reached down to pull the vermin off when another small child grabbed her hand and started pulling on her. “Mommy look! I want to play with the ducks!” - “I am not your mother! Get off of me or I will kill you all!” Another child hopped on her waist and latched on, crying. Widowmaker looked up and locked eyes with her target. She smiled and waived goodbye. Widowmaker clenched her jaw.

 

Rhiannon finally stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. She started to laugh once she was able to breath. “Oh man! That worked so well! I hope those kids will be alright. Haha!” Suddenly Rhiannon stopped laughing and looked up to see the woman before she repelled down. “Shit!” Rhiannon ran to an open back alley door. 

 

As soon as Widowmaker touched ground, she ran to the same door. The door led to the kitchen of a Mexican restaurant. The target pushed past the cooks and servers causing them to drop whatever they were holding. Then the target stopped by the expo window. Widowmaker slipped on some verde sauce and braced herself on one of the stainless steel counters. When she looked up they locked eyes. The girl stuck her finger in one of the plates under the heat lamp and then stuck it in her mouth. She closed her eyes in what appeared to be pure bliss. Widowmaker was confused and at a loss for words. “What do you think you are doing!?” - “Taking a moment to slow down. We've been running all over town. You should try some of that sauce you are stepping on, it's really good!” Widowmaker lunged at the girl but she took off right before she did. This was frustrating her. She moved like she knew what was going to happen! She needed to do something that she couldn't predict. Something that happened so fast she wouldn't have time to react.

 

Widowmaker made it out of the restaurant and stood in the street. She knew what to do. She smiled slightly at her plan. That was until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw the girl on the fire escape. “Please don't shoot at my legs!” She shouted down. Widowmaker turned her body to face her. “How did you know!?” The girl poked her temple. “I seen it.” Widowmaker shot her grapple hook at the fire escape and reeled herself up. The target ran up the last few steps before sliding into an open window. Widowmaker was right on her tail. She stepped through the window and smacked her shins on an end table that had been purposely placed. She heard someone snort down the hallway. She immediately lifted her rifle and shot at the noise. The girl cried out. “Finally.” Widowmaker shot sloppily in the dark, which was out of character and not allowed for this mission, but she had enough. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the target, who was crouched down holding her stomach. “How much are you bleeding? Where did I hit you?” The target didn't answer. “ Listen! My orders were to bring you back alive. Tell me where I hit you and let me see!” She snatched the girl's arm and forced her up. The girl started laughing. “You missed! Hahaha!” Widowmaker grabbed her by the throat and shoved her through someone's door. The target was now cough-laughing on the floor of someone's apartment. “What are you!? Why are you able to predict my next move!?” She stood over the the girl with her rifle pointed at her chest. “I believe I will have my time to explain my story to you and everyone later. So I don't really want to explain twice.” Widowmaker stomped her heel on the girl's chest, forcing her to lay down. “Ouch.” She said in a blasé tone. “Why did you not run? Instead you faked an injury. Why? What are you planning, girl?” The girl sighed. “Because, Widowmaker, no matter what I did from this point on, it would of ended the same. I seen how this will play out.” - “How did you know my name is-” Static in her ear interrupted her sentence. “Widowmaker come in!” She and the girl locked eyes again and she held her hands up in fake innocence. “Widowmaker here, I have the target.” She spoke into her earpiece. “ Good, I'll be bringing the ship over. Send me your location. Let's make this quick. Once our ship enters the area, it won't be easy to hide.” - “Copy that. I will have her on the roof.”

 

Rhiannon was dropped hard on the gravel rooftop. Both her hands and ankles were handcuffed. Rhiannon tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position but Widowmaker walked by and sat on her back. “...Um… you are a lot heavier... than you look.” Widowmaker sighed and rested her chin in her hands. “So your skin? Is that what? Body paint? Or what? I mean Talon sure spends a lot of time creating a look for their agents. Have you seen that Grim Reaper guy, well of course you have. ANYWAY…” Widowmaker pulled one of her gloves off and flexed her fingers. Then she placed her hand on the back of Rhiannon's neck. “Holy shit! That's cold! Girl put your gloves back on, and maybe invest in non fingerless ones!” Widowmaker withdrew her hand and slipped her glove on. Rhiannon tried to look at her better but couldn't. “So that's really your skin then? What happened?” Widowmaker ignored Rhiannon's question. “Okay, I'll try again later.” Rhiannon’s eyes locked on Widowmaker's belongings. She saw a file underneath her gear. “Is that your mission file? Can I see it?” - “Non.” - “Well what does it say about me? Come on I'm curious!” Rhiannon wiggled her body underneath Widowmaker. Widowmaker sighed again. “...It says… target is extremely annoying… and good for nothing.” - “No it does not! You're lying!” - “Non, it is what it says. I am telling you the truth.” - “Really?!” The wind picked up and the sound of airship engines got louder. Widowmaker stood up and grabbed Rhiannon. She disabled her ankle handcuffs for the moment.

 

The ship hovered close to the building and let it's ramp down. Widowmaker pushed Rhiannon up the ramp and sat her down in a seat. Her handcuffs attached to her seat, locking her in place. “Ah so comfortable, thanks.” The Grim Reaper guy walked into the hull. “So this is the elusive future seeing girl. Took you long enough to catch her.” Widowmaker shot Reaper a serious stare. “Like you would of done better, Reaper. You would of never of been able to keep up.” - “Wait, his name is Reaper!? Oh my God!” Rhiannon started hollering. Widowmaker smirked and looked down at Reaper. “No no but seriously, she did an amazing job hunting me down. I will be sure to leave a good review with your boss.” She winked at Widowmaker. Reaper's stare lingered a little too long to be normal, but finally left to the front of the ship.

 

Not too long after Reaper left did the ship start to ascend. Widowmaker held onto a rail by the door until the ship stopped shaking. Then she walked over to an area that looked specifically for her. A workbench where she sat down and started cleaning her rifle. Rhiannon looked around and then suddenly it clicked. Everything seemed familiar and she knew what would happen shortly. She cleared her throat to try to get Widowmaker's attention. She didn't bite but she continued anyways. “Can I give a suggestion?” Widowmaker kept working but turned her head a bit to hear better. “... Okay well, take it if you want, I was just going to say I would recommend finding a seat with seat belts. It's safer.” Widowmaker readjusted her chair and continued to work on her weapon. Rhiannon clicked her tongue. “Okay do what you want. What do I know?” That last comment made Widowmaker stop. It just hit her who was giving her the heads up. The girl… who could… see into the future… Widowmaker shot up from her chair but it was too late. 

 

The whole aircraft shook and broke apart. The main body of the ship spiralled down towards the edge of the city. Smoke filled the aircraft and soon fire did too. Rhiannon was secured in her seat, but when she craned her neck to find Widowmaker, she could not. The ship’s emergency siren was blaring and even when it finally smacked the ground, it continued to ring. The force of the impact ripped the chair from where it was bolted and tossed Rhiannon across the wreckage. 

 

Rhiannon's ears were ringing and her face felt hot. She had one hand free from the restraints but it wasn't enough to push her upright. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry. She could see bright red orange flames in the corner of her eyes. It was everywhere. The ringing let up a bit and she could now hear the flames lick the ship as well as someone's voice. “... Widowmaker?” She tried to lift her head, but it was a lot harder than she ever imagined. A large shadowy blob on the far side of the wreckage came into view. It began to rush towards her. When it got closer, the dark color turned blue. A hand reached for her arm restraint and pulled it off. Then a blue hand reached out for her to grab it. Rhiannon lifted her hand to the other. It quickly grabbed hers and pulled her up. She could see the Overwatch emblem on the person before she was hoisted up and removed from the wreck.

 

Tracer zoomed up to Pharah, who was carrying Rhiannon in her arms. “No sign of Reaper or Widowmaker. I'm sure they've escaped.” Pharah shook her head. “I doubt it Tracer. They want this girl. The only way to be safe is to bring her to Gibraltar.” Tracer looked at Rhiannon. She looked like she was sleeping. Tracer rubbed some ash off her forehead. “Thank you for saving my life, Rhiannon.” Pharah took a step back and steadied her stance. It took a couple for bursts, but she got her rockets to activate. She began to slowly hover into the air. “Come on, let's get back to my ship.” - “Aye aye!”


	3. Rubbish!

A constant cold breeze hit Rhiannon's face. She opened her eyes and saw that she was being flown across the forest in the arms of what she assumed was an Overwatch agent in a deep blue mech suit. “ Oh… my god…” Rhiannon tensed up and this got the agent's attention. “Please do not panic! I've got you!” She said with a beautiful smile. “Please, put me down.” Pharah chuckled. “Hold on, we are almost to my ship. Then Tracer will meet us and-” - “You don't understand! You need to get down!” Pharah kept her pace and altitude for awhile. Rhiannon started wiggling in her arms and was making it difficult to keep hold of her. “Please stop moving! We are with Overwatch! We are trying to help you!” Rhiannon finally broke out of Pharah's grip and fell straight down towards the forest. “Ah! Hold on!” Pharah dipped down after her. As she did, something hit her jet and caused it to blow out. The suit began to spin and yank Pharah all over.

 

“You missed!” Reaper growled behind a worn out Widowmaker. “Non… she was warned.” Widowmaker used her scope to follow Rhiannon's descent into the trees. Before her body hit the tree tops, a bright blue blur streaked across the sky and snatched Rhiannon out of the sky.

 

Tracer had Rhiannon in her arms. Her feet touched ground and they tumbled across the forest floor. Tracer and Rhiannon pushed themselves up out of the dirt. Tracer was breathing hard. “Are… are you… insane!?” She laughed lightly, which sounded just like air coming from her nose. Rhiannon sat up on her knees and dusted her body off. “I knew you'd be there.” Tracer got up and reached for Rhiannon to help her up. “Of course you did.” She smiled. “Don't suppose you know what happened to Pharah?” Rhiannon looked up to see if she could tell what direction they were flying. “I seen Widowmaker head shot her, so I tried to get her out of harm's way. She nicked her suit .” - “Widowmaker is around then?” Rhiannon nodded. “Reaper too, probably.” Tracer put her hand to her ear. “Pharah are you there? Can you hear me?” The two of them stayed quiet while they waited for a response. Rhiannon looked around the forest. It was dark and the trees looked ominous. “Pharah come in? Are you there?” Tracer's earpiece buzzed, but it was choppy. “Trace- zzz down, over near shi-zzz” Rhiannon leaned in close to Tracer's ear to listen as well. The next time the earpiece went off there was a loud bang that was also heard around the area. Tracer looked over her shoulder then she turned and grabbed Rhiannon by the hand. “Please! Stay here. I need to go help Pharah.” Rhiannon protested. “Tracer I can help!” - “Stay close but stay hidden!” Tracer zoomed off before Rhiannon could get out another word. “Tracer! Wait!” Rhiannon took a step in the direction that Tracer went but then she jumped and moved her legs out of the way of Widowmaker's grapple hook. Rhiannon rolled her eyes as Widowmaker stepped out if the trees. “You already knew that wouldn't work with me! Why even try?!” Widowmaker didn't say anything. “I don't have time for this, Pharah is going to need my help!” Rhiannon was going to run off towards the ship. That was until she had a quick vision that informed her to look down. Attached to the grapple hook that missed her, was a poison trap. It released it's poison right as Rhiannon hopped backwards. 

 

Pharah rocket jumped out of Reaper's range. She fired one of her rockets at the man. He just turned into mist and the rocket hit the ground under him. “My my, look how much you've grown Fareeha.” He said as her rematerialized.  Pharah landed on top of her ship and reloaded her launcher. “Stop talking.” Reaper gave a throaty chuckle. “You grew up strong, just like Ana. We all knew you would. Jack, Jessie, Angela, we all knew.” Reaper reloaded one of his shotguns. “A lot of us became stronger after you left.” Pharah said before she rocket jumped again and pointed her launcher down at Reaper. She cut her engine to descend faster. She fired her weapon extremely close. She didn't want to miss. The rocket exploded a little too close to her and it pushed her back. She landed poorly on the ground. Her rockets were toast. She looked up to where Reaper was last standing. There was still a lot of smoke and she couldn't tell if he was down. A raspy laugh answered her question. She clenched her teeth.

 

Rhiannon breathed some of the toxins in. She coughed and stumbled back a little, but she was alright. “Widowmaker,” She warned. “You and your teammate will not be successful without my cooperation. I've already seen what is going to happen to Reaper. Tracer is going to show up and Pulse Bomb him before he even notices she's there.” Widowmaker stepped closer to her. The moonlight lighting her sharp features. “Why would you tell me this?” - “Because it's too late for me to warn Pharah. Reaper will kill her before the bomb goes off. But if you warn him… the pulse bomb will miss Reaper and knock both Pharah and Tracer out.” Widowmaker scoffed. “What makes you think Reaper won't finish the job after I warn him?” Widowmaker stepped even closer. She now looked down at Rhiannon with intense amber eyes. “If you let them live I'll go with you. I won't run, I won't react to my sight to escape, I'll come freely.” Rhiannon held her hand out to shake on the deal. Widowmaker was quick to grab it so Rhiannon pulled away. “I'll know if you lie to me. I'll see it, and I'll fight. You have to give me your word.” Widowmaker looked at Rhiannon hard. After a brief moment, she gave a curt nod and grabbed Rhiannon's hand. They shook once and Widowmaker slapped a pair of handcuffs on Rhiannon's wrist. Rhiannon looked down at her hand in Widowmaker's. “Warn him in 3,2...1.” Widowmaker pressed her earpiece. “REAPER! Wraith!”

 

Reaper jumped when Widowmaker shouted for him to Wraith but did it regardless. In that same moment Tracer tossed her Pulse Bomb and if fazed right through him. “Wot!?” Tracer tried to grab her bomb which was now in front of Pharah. She tried to toss it far enough away but it went off. The blast hit both of them and knocked them out cold. Reaper was stunned at what just happened. He pressed his comm. 

 

“Widowmaker, you won't believe what just happened…” Widowmaker held her stare at Rhiannon. This woman… incroyable. “The deal?” Rhiannon said with a little sass. Widowmaker snapped out of it and call out to Reaper. “I have the target, meet me at the second drop.”

 

“Copy that, I'll finish them off here and-” - “Non! You will leave them!” Reaper scoffed. “Excuse me?!” - “You 'eard me. Leave the two agents or I will make sure you don't come back to life this time.” Reaper stood in the cold night air, in between the two downed agents. He remained silent. Widowmaker spoke again. “Was I clear… Reaper?” Reaper's hand gripped his guns tightly. He pressed his comm. “...Copy… you will explain your actions to me and the council.” Widowmaker didn't miss a beat with her response. “Naturellement.” 

 

Hours later, Tracer bolted up. She felt her body and Chrono accelerator to make sure she was all there. Then she turned and looked at Pharah. She scrambled up and raced over. “Pharah! Pharah are you okay? Please please be okay!” Tracer pulled her helmet off. She had some bruising around her cheekbones. Pharah's eyes began to flutter awake. “Tracer?” Tracer smiled. “Thank God! I thought I killed you!” Pharah had to unclip some of her gear to make it easier for her to get up. “Speaking of being alive… why are we? Where is Reaper.” Tracer gasped. “Where's Rhiannon!?” Tracer zoomed away from Pharah and the landing zone. Pharah walked up to her ship and reached in to get her radio. “Horus to base, do you copy?” Pharah looked around for Tracer. Then she looked out over the ocean. The sun wasn't up but the sky was getting lighter. “Go ahead.” A female voice responded over the radio. “Horus, I have retrieved Agent Oxton and found her ship.” Tracer’s voice could be heard in the distance as she called for Rhiannon. Pharah continued. “Talon was here.” Tracer walked back up to Pharah. She was sweaty and dirty but most of all, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Pharah brought the radio up to her face. “They got Rhiannon… I repeat, the have Rhiannon.” 


	4. Promises

Rhiannon was no longer in the presence of Widowmaker or Reaper. Once the ship landed at this Talon mountain base, she was transferred to the care of a few Talon soldiers. Rhiannon tried to see where Widowmaker was walking off to, but she had walked to the other side of the ship, and was out of view.  The soldiers wore black Kevlar vests with black and dark grey camo pants. They also wore sunglasses and earpieces. A red stylized “T” stood out on their uniforms. 

 

The three soldiers led her down a long corridor deep inside the hidden base. None of them had spoken a word. They just tugged her along, not bothering to let her match their speed. “So, you guys have to wear those sunglasses inside too? Is that-” Rhiannon tripped over her own feet while being dragged. Once they pulled her up, she continued. “Is that like a dress code thing?” The one soldier in front stopped abruptly by a large silver double door. “This our stop?” Again, none of the soldiers spoke. One flipped her badge and pressed it against a part of the wall that must've had a security panel hidden in it. The section of wall the badge hit turned green and the doors slid open. They pulled her inside the room. Now that she was all the way inside, she saw multiple people sitting around a crescent table. There was a spot in the center of the room that had a chair. The room was dark except for a light above that chair. The woman who opened the door dismissed the other two and led Rhiannon to the chair. “Thank you officer, you may leave.” One of the people behind the table said. The woman nodded and then left the room. The door made a loud thump as it closed.

 

The room was quiet, although it seemed as though some of the people behind the table were still getting settled. A side door opened suddenly and Rhiannon turned at the noise. Widowmaker walked though. Rhiannon could tell it was her due to the light from the room she entered from. As soon as the door closed, she was bathed in darkness once again. She had noticed that her helmet was gone and she had changed her clothes. She now wore a nylon grey shirt and black leggings. She leaned against the wall off to the side with someone else, but Rhiannon couldn't see who. A deep voice cut through the silence. “Shall we begin then?” Rhiannon looked forward at the members at the table. “You may have a seat if you'd like.” Rhiannon looked at the chair and then back ahead. “Oh, if it's alright with you, I've been sitting all day...” - “Very well.” The deep voice cleared his throat. “Rhiannon Newman,” He let the name float a bit before continuing. “We've been trying to get in contact with you for some time. Have you not received any word from us?” - “No, I have.” The voice chuckled. “What was the issue, my dear?” Rhiannon shifted from one foot to the other. “Poor timing probably. Oh and also I think it had something to do with me not agreeing to Talon’s methods or ideas. There's really nothing here.” She motioned her handcuffed hands between her and the members. 

 

A new voice spoke this time. A metallic one. “We have acquired information on you that after your time working on a secret project at Lucheng Interstellar, you resigned without reason. After that our records go cold. What was that secret project? Why did you leave?” Rhiannon sighed. “I know you already know what I was working on and what happened, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here.” The metallic voice started to say something but Rhiannon cut him off. “But. I promised someone that I would explain.” She turned her head slightly to look in Widowmaker's direction.

 

Rhiannon smiled quickly, but let it drop. Then she began to explain. “I was hired by Lucheng to work on what they called, the Teleportation Matrix. It was my first high paying contract and with a huge company, so I worked night and day to get this device working. I was the lead, so the device was my baby.”  She paused. As she spoke she remembered those days. She scoffed. “I was basically the only one who handled the device. No one else was really exposed to the chemicals we used as much as I was. I probably should've worn a suit while handling it…” She thought absentmindedly. 

 

A cough brought her back to the situation. “And when did you discover…” A woman's voice said. Rhiannon jumped back into her story. “Right! Well, after we finished the project, we were paid and I was offered another job, which I took immediately. But working got harder. I began to have constant headaches and extreme dizziness. Turned out I had a brain tumor. Doctors told me it would get worse for me and it was only a matter of time before it would take my life.” Rhiannon remember that low point in her life. It was a real dark time for her. She knew it must of been from working on the Teleportation Matrix unprotected. She basically waited to die during that time. The room was quiet, no one moved or made any noise. 

 

“It never did get worse, it got better actually, all on its own. My tumor disappeared and then I started seeing things. My visions started off small. I mistook them for Deja Vu at first. Then they got longer and more complex. I was able to see things before they happened. I could change what I saw to help me or whoever was involved.” A new voice interrupted. “ How did you know it was the matrix that gave you your gift?” Rhiannon chuckled at such a stupid question. “ How could I not piece together how it happened? It was pretty obvious. But it became more apparent after hearing about what happened to Tracer.” - “That's right, the slipstream accident.” Rhiannon slouched a little. “Yeah I know, how embarrassing. First flight test with my device and it fails. I tried to get in contact with Overwatch to get information on Tracer and the incident, but you know how these secret organizations are.” She stretched her shoulders. “ I wasn't very subtle with my power at first, had a couple of interviews, word spread around and I started getting letters from Talon and Overwatch.” The deep voice cut in. “You didn't go with Overwatch right away? Why?” - “I didn't want to be used for military purposes.” 

 

Rhiannon heard the creak of someone sitting back in their chair. “Hmmm” The deep voice contemplated. “Interesting. You won't feel that way for long.” - “I didn't think I would either. You guys have a way to get people to do what you want.”  Someone moved a bit closer to speak, she could tell by the volume of her voice. The woman spoke. “What exactly do you mean by that, dear?” - “I'm talking about what you did to Amélie; you are going to do to me.” The whole atmosphere seemed to shift. Widowmaker pushed off the wall. “ How do you know my real name?” Rhiannon smirked. “You and I talk about it later.” The doors behind Rhiannon open and the soldiers came through and grabbed Rhiannon by her arms. The woman stood up from her chair. “Aren't you scared?” The soldiers waited for the exchange to finish before taking her. Rhiannon shrugged. “When you see everything before it happens, it takes away from the surprise.” The woman chuckled and Rhiannon was taken away. 

 

“What an interesting woman! I can't wait to get started on her!” The lights in the room turned on. “Your assistants are preparing as we speak Dr. O'Deorain.” The Woman clasped her hands. “Oh wonderful! I have confidence that the reworking won't take nearly as long as it did for Amélie, Akande!” The large man rose from his chair. “Very good. I am looking forward for your results then.” Reaper stepped away from the wall he was leaning on with Widowmaker. Akande held his arms out. “Well done on bringing in Ms. Newman, Agents! She will make an important addition to the team.” Widowmaker pushed herself off the wall lazily and walked out of the room behind Reaper. The door shut behind her loudly. “Always in good spirits, those two.” One of the less flashy Talon members said before he got up to leave as well. A sharp dressed Omnic rose from his chair and walked over to Akande. “Mr. Ogundimu, here are the beginnings of our next objective, if you don't mind looking them over before you send them up for clearance.” Akande took the files and flipped them open. His eyes scanned the documents shortly. “Just the beginning?” The Omnic nodded. “We will need to make sure our new member is up and running before we can complete our dossier.” Akande tucked the files under his arm. “Very well, thank you Maximillian.” The Omnic gave a short bow and exited the room. All the council members have pretty much left. Akande looked over at Dr. O’Deorain. “Shall we oversee the preparations?” Moira smiled wickedly.


	5. Low

“ _ I’LL BE WITH YOU GIRL!”  _ The room was covered with off white tile. Rhiannon did note the small copper drains on the floor when they dragged her in.  _ “LIKE BEING LOW…”   _ Rhiannon was strapped to a cold metal table. Her wrists were locked by her sides, her ankles strapped down and a thick leather strap across her collarbone and hip. She tossed her head side to side while she  _ sang. “HEY! HEY! HEY LIKE BEING STONED”   _ The door opened and Rhiannon stopped singing and looked over. “Hello! Dr. O'Deorain!” The doctor chuckled. “Well, you don't like to let people introduce themselves, now do you?” Rhiannon looked up at the ceiling. “Look Ma’am, I'm just saving time. I've already seen your whole spiel. I'm here to make a better you, Overwatch is full of cowards, yadda yadda yadda…” Rhiannon looked over at the doctor who clicked her tongue and pushed over a dolly. “Right, well let's not waste anymore time.” - “Now that's what I'm talking about!” The doctor flipped on a light above Rhiannon's face. She winced at the sudden light. Moira slapped on some gloves and leaned over her. “Hey! You have two colored eyes!” Moira grabbed her clipboard and wrote something down. “Looks like your vision is fine, thank you for stating the obvious.” She grabbed Rhiannon's face and inspected it. “Are you upset?” Moira briefly looked Rhiannon in the eyes. “Seems like I've upset you. If you want, you can give me the spiel. I'll act like I've never heard it!” 

 

The doctor sighed. “So, Rhiannon, what do you think is the best way to get someone to see things our way?” Rhiannon bit her lip in thought. “Well, first thing I would do is attack them. Then I would probably kidnap them and force them to work for a cause they don't agree with.” The doctor was fiddling with something out of sight while Rhiannon spoke. “Well doctor? How does that sound?” Moira didn't say anything. She picked up a syringe and inserted it into an unmarked vile. When she pulled the syringe back, black liquid shown through the glass. “Mind control, dearie. It's a long process, but if you cooperate, it will be quick.” Rhiannon scoffed. “Yeah okay “ She said sarcastically. “Mind control huh? And how successful has Talon been with that?” Moira walked over to the table, and into Rhiannon's view. “Oh, pretty successful, I mean, just ask Widowmaker.”

 

She held the syringe in front of Rhiannon. “Oh, that looks nasty.” Moira chuckled and the rubbed the inside of her bound arm. “Feels nasty too.” She said as she inserted the syringe. The contents were pushed slowly into her arm. Rhiannon's body tensed. She balled her hands into fists. She clenched her teeth the entire time Moira pushed the serum in her. The contents burned everywhere it traveled through her veins and it wouldn't let up either. Moira pulled the needle out and watched her subject seeth. “Oh my god… it won't. Stop. Burning.” Rhiannon said through her teeth. Moira 'hmmm’d and set the spent syringe down on the tray. 

 

The burning still coerced through her body. “How… do you… know…” Moira sat in her round rolling chair and scooched closer. “Know what, dearie?” She pushed Rhiannon's hair out of her sweating face. “...If your mind… control will…” - “Will ruin your gift?” She finished for her. Rhiannon tried to pull in on herself to fight the pain, even though she knew it was futile. “We don't really. I'm only giving you a small sample to ease you into the numbing process, then we will test your sight skills. Just to be sure.” Moira winked. “Now then!” She clasped her hands and scooted her chair to her dolly. “I seemed to of injected the serum into the wrong place.” When she rolled back to Rhiannon, she had another syringe with thick black liquid. “It needs to reach the brain first.” Rhiannon gulped. “I knew you were going to say that…” 

 

Rhiannon stood in the large training field. It was designed to look like a city block destroyed by conflict. Either that, or it was made to look like a city and was destroyed by whoever. “THIS PLACE IS A MESS!” She shouted. They had given her a change of clothes, that she was not particularly happy with. They gave her nylon shorts and a black sports bra. Both with the Talon emblem. She also had four ECG stickers. Two on her forehead and one behind each ear.  She grabbed her belly fat and gave it a squeeze. “Do you guys have a tank top or something?” A voice came through over the intercom. “Widowmaker, whenever you're ready.” Rhiannon spun around trying to find her. “Widowmaker!? Hey! Where are you!?” 

 

From one of the destroyed buildings, Widowmaker had Rhiannon in her sights. She stepped out a little more to get a better position. She slid her finger onto the trigger. Right before she pulled it, Rhiannon ducked behind a flipped car. The shot hit the ground. Widowmaker shot her slingshot at a bent street sign on the ground. She pulled herself to it.

 

Up above the arena, the doctor and Akande watched from the safety of the control box. “How many treatments did you do?” Akande had both hands resting on the control panel, keeping his eyes on Rhiannon as she sat behind the vehicle. Moira was standing in front of the one way mirror, watching her subject. “Just two, both very small amounts. Just enough to make breaking her will faster and to see if it will affect her abilities.” Akande nodded. “Excellent.”

 

 Rhiannon lifted her head a little to look over the car. She looked down the street and up in the wrecked buildings for any sign of her. Her vision helped with the first shot, but it's won't help her every time. She knew this. She did have a vision earlier of blood spilt on the cement. Hers most likely. Rhiannon slouched back against the car and scratched at her ECGs. Suddenly she saw a quick image of Widowmaker coming from her left side. She turned just in time to dodge the butt of her rifle. “Jesus!” She rolled out of the way. She pushed herself up from the ground and turned to face Widowmaker.”You are so good damn quiet, for a lady in heels.” Widowmaker lifted her rifle. “Hey hey wait!” Widowmaker fired her rifle without her scope. All Rhiannon could do was flinch. A bullet hit her forearm and hand. She knelt down and held her arm close. Widowmaker walked closer. 

 

The voice came over the intercom again. “Don't hesitate, get her on her feet, and pursue her again.” Widowmaker stomped up to Rhiannon and shoved her chin up with her gun. “Get moving!” She demanded. Rhiannon smiled at her. “This test is over. I'm going to it prove to you and then we can finally get started on the “fun” part.” Rhiannon did a one handed air quotation. Widowmaker squinted at her. Rhiannon turned around and knelt down to do something. Widowmaker walked closer to see but stopped when Rhiannon started shouting. “You two are listening, I already know!” She shouted to nowhere in particular. Widowmaker furrowed her brow in confusion. “Listen! I'm not in the mood to run around getting shot at!” She was still on her knees when she looked over her shoulder to look at Widowmaker. “I've got a headache, you see.” 

 

Widowmaker was unsure what to do about the situation. She locked eyes with Rhiannon while time continued to creep past silently. That woman isn't even a little scared! Doesn't she know it will only make it harder for her!? Why is she looking at me like that?! “Widowmaker! Get her moving and attack her!” Widowmaker snapped out of her thoughts. She towered over Rhiannon and brought her rifle up. She had it pointed right at her head, but she didn't flinch, she didn't run. “I do not threaten you fool! You know what I will do next, yes?!” Rhiannon smirked and nodded. “So run!” Widowmaker swung the butt of her rifle down and hit Rhiannon across her cheek. Knocked her right out. 

 

Widowmaker rolled her eyes and relaxed her arms by letting them fall to her sides. “What a pathetic fool.” - “Widowmaker, what happened?” Widowmaker pressed her comm. “She just let me hit her.” Widowmaker walked up to Rhiannon's unconscious body and squatted next to her. “Why did she do that!?” Widowmaker scoffed. Written on the cement near Rhiannon's bloody arm, was a large 'K.O’, that was written in blood. “Because she knew it would happen.” 


	6. Make Yourself Useful or Die

The heavy door slammed shut and Rhiannon turned her head to see the doctor walking to her work bench. “Good morning, doctor!” Rhiannon wiggled in an attempt to wave her restrained hands. Doctor O’Deorain smirked. “Good evening.” Rhiannon gasped. “No shit? This place needs some windows. Don't you agree?” The doctor dropped something in a metal tray then walked over to her. She grabbed a leather strap and pulled it over Rhiannon's chin and forehead. “After your stunt in the training grounds, I've gotten the clearance to proceed with the procedure.” She finished strapping her head still and pulled the forehead strap with one finger, then letting it slap back down. Rhiannon winced. 

 

“Oh? So what's on the agenda?” Moira smirked and walked out of view. Moira set out an array of tools and devices along with medical supplies. “I like to keep my patients in suspense. I find it makes the whole experience…” Moira finished putting on her gloves. She turned around to look over her subject. “... Memorable.” Rhiannon shifted around to see if she could work her restraints to be more comfortable. She knew there would be no way out of this. “Well, I wish you luck.” 

 

Moira walked to a large square device that sat at the bottom of her torture equipment that she had rolled in. She flipped the orange power switch and it began to hum. “Oh sweet child. You are going to need a lot more luck than I will.” She grabbed two jumper cables and started untangling them. “Last chance to take my good luck Moira. You really don't want it?” The way her prisoner casually said her name irked her. “You will refer me to Doctor or nothing at all.” Rhiannon shrugged. This girl is going to be singing a different tune by the end of the night. “I suggest you stop talking for this first part. It'll be in your best interest.” Rhiannon swallowed hard before she spoke again. “I suggest you skip this first part. It won't be as effective as the drowning.” Moira was about to attach the two cables to her hand when she stopped. She leaned into Rhiannon's view. “Excuse me?” Rhiannon gave a less confident smirk than she usually does. Moira clenched her jaw and after a short pause, attached one of cables to her hand. 

 

Doomfist was walking down the cell block hall when a door sung open. It almost hit him but he stepped out of the way in time. Moira stepped out while she wiped her her neck with a white towel. “Doctor O'Deorain, how is the procedure going?” Moira grabbed her towel and twisted it in her hands. “The subject needs to be moved to the aquatic chamber.” With that, she stormed off.

 

Day 2: 

Rhiannon was standing in a glass chamber, hooked up to multiple thin tubes. She was hunched over, but due to the small space in the tube she could only lean her elbow on the glass. A few Talon agents were walking around fixing equipment or controlling it. Moira had her hand on her chin as she observed. Rhiannon shuddered. “Did… did you guys break it?” Moira snapped her fingers at some poor Talon scientist. “Run it again. No stopping this time.” The scientist paused. “Doctor if we-” Moira turned and glared into the poor man's soul. In a level voice she repeated her demand. “Run it. Do not stop until I say.” The scientist nodded and looked down at his computer. He typed a string of keys and soon the equipment engaged. More of the black liquid poured through the thin tubes. Rhiannon watched the liquid creep towards her. She braced herself for what would come next. As soon as the solution entered her veins Rhiannon seethed. It wouldn't be long before the seething turned to grunting. 

 

Moira watched as her subject stood in the chamber and received her homemade concoction. A smile spread across her face the more pain Rhiannon showed. Then suddenly Rhiannon ripped the tubes out of her skin. The black liquid sprayed all over the inside of the glass. Black liquid flowed out of her arms and legs. After a bit the normal color of her blood flowed out. Rhiannon was panting as she leaned on the glass again. The blood continued to flow from her arteries but she could care less. She was going to have to worry about the consequences first.

 

Moira waived her hand and the machines stopped. She walked up to the glass chamber where she and Rhiannon shared a look. Rhiannon smirked. “ Sorry doc, I held out as long as I could.” Moira clenched her jaw. She snapped her fingers and a couple of Talon guards opened the chamber and yanked Rhiannon out. “Hey be gentle! I just ripped out like six IVs!” Moira walked back to her desk. “Take her to get her wounds stitched. Then take her to room 275.” As Rhiannon was being pulled out of the room she yelled out to Moira. “You don't want to do the stitching? I love it when you do it!” Once the doors slammed shut. Moira sat down in her chair. The rest of her team began cleaning the equipment.

 

Moira hit the spacebar on her computer. She opened her file and began typing:

 

**Day 2: Subject shows no signs of complying. It is still early in the process. Moving to more advanced tactics.**

 

**Day 7: Ceasing numbing solution for the time being. Subject's mind is slow in taking the effects, but her body is responding well. To ensure the punishment for disobeying my orders is effective, I have to break her will first. Akande had approached me and made it clear I am taking too much time with this project and he wants to see results. I will get this woman to bend to my will.**

 

**Day 9: SHE WON’T SHUT UP! She always has to have the last word! Doesn't she understand the situation she is in! I’ve had her beaten, shocked, drowned, used most of the psychological torture I know, yet she still gives me that infuriating smirk and she still calls me by my first name! I’ve avoided Akande for the time being. But he will come looking soon. I'm going to have to push harder.**

 

Rhiannon stumbled over a pile of rubble. She picked herself up and turned around to block a kick she seen coming. “Yes I can still see the future! We've been at this for hours!” Widowmaker continued with her assault. Every punch and every kick was dodged perfectly. “Widowmaker please, this is enough proof! Tell them to-” Widowmaker kicked Rhiannon's legs out from under her. Rhiannon landed hard on her back. “Okay, I saw that coming, I'm just too exhausted to do anything about it.” Widowmaker grabbed Rhiannon and pulled her up. “My orders are to kill you by any means.” Rhiannon's eye got big. “So I've finally did it. I got to Moira. She doesn't love me anymore.” Widowmaker hit her in the ribs then pushed her away from her. Rhiannon landed on her side and cried out. “Why don't you have your rifle this time?” Widowmaker gave a joyless laugh. “Their words exactly; 'don’t make it quick.’” Rhiannon tried to push herself up. She had a broken rib or two, she could tell. “I know you won't kill me.” Widowmaker took out a knife she had on her. “Idiot, unlike you I obey my orders.” Rhiannon used the brick wall next to her to pull herself up. Her body was weak from all the running and the torture from this morning. “I don't die here because we still haven't had our heart to heart. Remember?” Widowmaker ran up to Rhiannon and plunged the knife into her side. Rhiannon slumped into the knife and leaned on Widowmaker. “...I’m not scared… Amélie...”  

 

Widowmaker took her knife back and let Rhiannon fall to the floor. Widowmaker watched as the blood seeped out and onto the concrete. The intercom buzzed on. “WIDOWMAKER! what did you do!?” Widowmaker didn't realize they had been talking to her. She was too busy thinking of those few words Rhiannon said. She said they talked, or that they will talk. Why would she tell her such personal information as her name. She wanted to forget everything about that life she once had. All it would do is bring her pain if she let it. 

 

A group of people gathered around both Widowmaker and Rhiannon. Akande walked up to Widowmaker and grabbed the knife out of her hand. “Where did you get this!?” - “My orders were to kill the subject without my gun.” Akande pinched the bridge of his nose. “MOIRA!” He yelled, which startled the men picking up Rhiannon. “Yes, yes I’m here and I gave Widowmaker the knife.” Akande turned to face the doctor. The doctor walked up to Rhiannon's still body and held her hand out. An eerie yellow glow flowed from her hand and went through Rhiannon. Once she did that, she nodded for the men to leave. “Take her back to my office, begin fixing her up, but leave the broken ribs.” The men walked off with Rhiannon.

 

“You ordered Widowmaker to kill the girl we need to succeed in our goals! Are you insane!?” Moira scoffed. “I will not permit her to die. No. This woman needs to understand that we control her life and if she doesn't obey us, then we can take it away.” Akande leaned in real close to Moira. “I need her to be on our side, Moira. You better have her ready by the end if this week. Or else.” Akande pushed past Moira and disappeared. Moira looked to Widowmaker. “And I thought you were incredibly difficult.” Widowmaker bore her yellow eyes into her but didn't say a word.

 

Rhiannon shifted herself carefully on the ground. She was back inside her cell which didn’t have much in the way of comfort. It was mostly just a steel box. On the side with the door was a thick plastic wall. It was sound proof unless someone activated it. No sound got out or came in. Rhiannon wanted to sit up but her injuries made the attempt not worth the pain. She almost died. She was sure it was a scare tactic thought up by Moira but it was a really good one. Dying was not as easy as she thought it would be. Nowhere as peaceful as people said. “Moira must be losing her mind if she is going to extremes.” She said to herself. She knew Moira was getting agitated but Rhiannon loved to see her fail. Moira thought she was so smart and so powerful that she could break her. “I won’t break so easily, you bitch.” She smiled then winced as she breathed a little too deeply. 

 

All of a sudden a tiny beep sounded and Rhiannon was able to hear more than just the blood flowing in her ears. She lifted her head to look at the door. It was dark still. No one turned on the lights. “Hello?” She asked. She began the slow process of sitting up that she wanted to avoid. “Hello?” she tried again. This time she heard the familiar french accent. “Why are you fighting them?” Rhiannon was sitting up now but she had to hold her side. She gave a breathy chuckle. “You’re not here to stab me again are you?” There was a pause. Rhiannon rolled her eyes. “Because there is nothing else to do.” She couldn’t see Widowmaker, just her outline. “Just give up. They already have you. If you think this is all they got, you are mistaken. They can do worse.” Rhiannon moved to stand up. “Why are you here? To convince me to work for them?” Widowmaker stepped closer to the door. “ You are the one who can see the future, you know what will happen anyways.” Rhiannon walked to the door as well. She paused to think of what to say next. “Amélie…” - “Do not call me that! Regardless of what you say you know, I have never told you or anyone about what happened. There is no need to talk about that girl’s past. She is dead.” Widowmaker went to press the button to silence the room but stopped. “I came down here to tell you to stop fighting. You are holding back our plans and sooner or later they will realize they don’t need you or your gift. So make yourself useful… or die.” She pressed the button and left.

 

Rhiannon leaned her shoulder on the door. She zoned out for a whole minute. When she came back she blinked a few times and then pushed off the door. She kneeled down and laid out on her back. She was looking up at the steel ceiling with a smile. 

 


End file.
